Cruelty
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: revamped. set after 2nd diva search when smackdown is lacking in divas. Enter Adrianna Brent. willing to learn, to give it her all but her bf is determined to do what he can to see her fail. how far can she go til she breaks?
1. Ready or not

Title: Cruelty 1? -Ready Or Not

Author: Psychobarbie

Category:WWE

Rating:T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Chapter Summary: A new job, a new way of life, she was ready to go, if she can find the damn arena...and perhaps if her boyfriend quit nagging her, and if Randy didn't make her the new object of his affection. Ready or Not she was the new WWE employee.

Disclaimer: I don't own the wrestlers. the OC's are mine, none of the songs are mine. and Pearl belongs to herself... she's letting me borrow her lol...actually I kidnapped Jericho and won't give him back until I'm done with her hehehe..

Spoilers: so far no spoilers... I think.

Feedback: yeah but don't be mean, I'm not very nice when I get angry

Author's Note: This story is old. I'm gonna try and finish it. I'm using what I want discarding what I want... there will be parts of storylines but not all…the joys of being the writer hey? Randy is on Smackdown as is MNM I will be moving them when I want. London and Kendrick are around. So is Simon Dean. Well you'll see, just go with it...

... ... ...

_Ready or Not_

_Here I come_

_You can' hide…._

Adrianna sighed as she made her way through the arena trying to find her appropriate locker room, wherever that was. It was around here somewhere. Or maybe not as she was sure she had passed this doorway three times over.

This wasn't helping her mood any. She was tired angry, annoyed, grouchy and pissed off. A great way to start her new job, not that she planned any of this, really. It all started a couple weeks when the WWE office called her and asked if she was still interested in joining the WWE family. She was shocked into silence for a moment and when she was finally able to answer it came out something like 'ughh?' Yeah very intelligible on her part. But she finally answered them and told them yes she was still very interested and when it sunk in was barely able to contain her excitement, until her boyfriend came home. Her very supportive and wonderful boyfriend, insert sarcasm here.

Months ago she sent in pictures for the Second Raw Diva search but was rejected because she lived in Canada. She got a letter back saying that her pictures were good and she had beauty but unfortunately the contest was only open to American residents as of the moment but they would keep her pictures and resume on profile. When she sent them in she knew it was a long shot because she lived in Canada and also her resume wasn't that extensive, not like the others. They had won multiple contests had some endorsements and some were even on TV. She had done nothing like that. She wasn't the beauty queen type. She did that because she wanted to actually wrestle, not get on TV as another pretty face They didn't have Tough Enough anymore so this was her second choice. But if she didn't have Miss Hawaiian Tropic on her resume she was really no use. What could she say, she lived a boring life. There wasn't a lot to do in her town the closest town was Edmonton and that was well over an hour away. She was surprised to even get a letter back and when she did, thought nothing of it. She was in love with the wrestling world and besides performing moves on her guy friends, watching it every day was the closest she'd probably ever get to it. Until they called her. The last question she asked was why her? She didn't have that type of resume that the Diva contestants had. And they said that was exactly why, they were looking for someone who wasn't just another pretty face, they wanted someone different from somewhere different and Fort Saskatchewan was about as different as you could get from say, LA.

First she had to go to WWE headquarters in Connecticut and meet with Vince McMahon and his daughter Stephanie. Despite the rumors and all she had heard, they really weren't all that bad. Vince came across as a hard ass but once he got to know you and if he liked you he was pretty nice and Stephanie was surprisingly easy to get along with. But even though it seemed to have gone well, she still got to spend an agonizing week at home waiting for them to call and listening to Mark, her boyfriend tell her she would never get it that there would be not point in hoping because they would not be calling.

See, he didn't know she had sent in those pictures all those months ago and when they called her and she told him he thought it was some practical joke until she started packing for her flight out to Connecticut, then he became angry that she was seriously going through with it, angry that she never told him about this in the first place, and angry that she was willing to go on TV and act like one of those sluts as he started calling the WWE Divas. Funny he didn't think it was so slutty when he was watching it and cheering them on.

When she returned and spent that week wondering if they would call her back, it became his favorite pastime to put down the WWE then him saying she would not amount to much, she would never make it anywhere, she wasn't pretty enough, her boobs weren't big enough, her looks weren't right, anything he could think of to keep her down, and it grated on her last nerve but she took it. She let him beat her down until she felt worthless. Then she received a phone call from the WWE office telling her that her job would be simple, she would be starting off as the new interviewer for Smackdown as they were most lacking in the Diva department on that brand. They wanted her to start on the Tuesday and it was Friday when they made the call, she had to leave Monday.

That whole weekend was spent arguing with Mark. She told her parents who were a little surprised at first but they were supportive no matter what she did and sent her off with a hug and a kiss but Mark wasn't ready to let her go so easily. He claimed she didn't love him and if she left she would be leaving him for good. She swore up and down that it wouldn't happen, that she would be back as often as she could, and although he spent the whole time guilting her she was determined to go and she left ready to start a new adventure but Tuesday morning didn't shine brightly for her. She slept though her alarm, and she had wanted to do some shopping for that night. Then her best friend, Veronica or Ronnie as she was nicknamed, called and said she saw Mark all over some girl at a club the night before, which led to her calling Mark, which led to a big fight, which led to why she was so pissed off. She had minimal time to get ready and get down to the arena which luck would have it, she couldn't find. When she did finally find it she was on the verge of being late and on the verge of snapping which was getting closer and closer by the minute as she passed the same damn fricking door for the third time.

"Excuse me." She tried another backstage worker but to no avail and she sighed pushing her long dark hair back from her face.

"Grrreat, get fired before you've even started your first day."

"Lost?"

"A little." She replied turning to come face to face with Josh Matthews.

"But I'm not anymore." She finished with a big grin.

He smiled at her. "Either you're Adrianna Brent or you're coming on to me and I'd honestly say I'd be happy with either one."

She laughed holding out a hand to him. "A hundred percent of the first and a little bit of the second. You can call me Dri, Everyone does."

"Welcome, Dri, I'm Josh Matthews. I'll give you a quick tour, let you get ready and we'll start filming some promos and interviews. How are you at Improv?"

"I'd like to say not too bad but I don't wanna jinx it and make a complete idiot of myself, I'm not late am I?"

"No right on time, how long do you need to get ready."

She gave him a sheepish grin. "I did most of my make up in the car while I was stuck in traffic, just show me where to toss everything."

He pushed open a door and pointed to a locker, waiting as she dropped her bag there and followed him out.

"So are you an actual wrestling fan or..."

"Another body to fill the gaping Diva hole? I know wrestling, I watch it a lot." She replied.

"Oh are you actually a wrestler?"

"Naw, just a die hard fan. I actually sent in pictures for the Diva Search contest but I didn't make it, I was excluded cause I live in Canada."

"That's too bad, are you just going to be an interviewer?"

"For now, there was talks of a storyline with Simon Dean but nothing is solid yet, they want to see how well I do."

"Good luck, I'm sure you'll do just fine." He replied stopping where all the camera crews were set up.

Various crew and Superstars milled around waiting for when they were needed. Josh led her up to some guys behind a camera and introduced her advising that this would be her first interview. The person in charge, Drew, then pulled her aside and gave her a rundown. Her first interview would be with Randy Orton and she would be asking him about being the contender for the heavyweight belt at Wrestlemania. She was given a few questions to ask but then told her that a lot of times it was improvised. The wrestlers would usually take over and lead the way. Then she was set up in front of the camera as they perfected the lighting. Randy Orton was then called and he came over listening to Drew give him a rundown. He was put beside her and Drew quickly introduced them. Randy kept licking his lips as he looked her up and down and she shot him a look of disbelief as everyone but her stepped out of the shot and the Cameraman called Action. She pasted on a big smile as she stared at the camera.

"Hi, my name is Adrianna Brent I'm the new face around Smackdown and I want to start off my first day with an interview with the Legend Killer himself, Randy Orton."

Randy stepped up, a cocky smile on his face as he again looked her up and down.

"Randy, you are now the number one contender for the belt but Rey Mysterio has just been added to the math, how does that make you feel?

His smirk dropped as she got right to the point, ignoring his flirtatious looks.

"You get right to the point, don't you, Arianna."

She pasted on a big smile. "Actually, it's Adrianna."

"Yeah good for you." He replied waving her off.

She bit back a retort keeping a smile pasted on her face. Randy opened his mouth to answer but a cell phone began to ring. Dri didn't hear she was so intent on getting the job done.

"Are you gonna get that?" he asked, annoyed.

She momentarily stared at him until it finally clued into the ringing and realized it was coming from her.

"Oh my god." She muttered, reaching into her pocket to shut it off.

"Cut." the director yelled.

"Very professional." Randy snapped moving back out of the shot.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized to everyone "I didn't even realize I had it on me still." She quickly shut it off and got back into position.

"Are we ready?" the Director yelled. She nodded and he yelled action again. Dri repeated the same speech and this time, when Randy appeared he didn't even give her a chance to speak.

"Well, well, well, fresh meat, what's your name Sweetheart."

"Adrianna." She replied, "If it's all right I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Now why would you want to do that?" He asked, slowly advancing on her, "I'm sure there are more interesting things we could be doing."

She took a step back, knowing she couldn't take too many and she couldn't do much either. She had to improvise, she had to show them she could do whatever was thrown at her.

"Mr. Orton if you please, I just want to ask you a few things." she tried again.

"And I wouldn't mind trying a few things with you." he replied stepping closer so they were mere inches apart. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, capturing her lips with his. She was shocked but quickly found herself returning the kiss. Then just as quickly as it started, it stopped. He pulled away and with a big cocky grin left her standing there staring after him, dumbfounded. She raised a hand to her lips, not quite believing that had just happened.

"Cut." A voice yelled.

She was pulled out of her trance and looked around, her face becoming bright red at what had just transpired.

"That was excellent." Drew yelled, a big grin on his face.

Adrianna looked around, seeing the knowing smirks and the laughter coming from various people.

"Am I- am I done?" She choked out.

Drew nodded and she dropped the mic, bolting out of the room and down to the room where she left everything. God that was embarrassing. She wasn't even sure what just happened. One minute she was interviewing Randy the next he was kissing her and she kissed him back. Mark was going to see it. How was she to explain that? a script. She'd tell him it was all scripted. Yeah, that's all she had to say. She was just doing it for her job. Surely he couldn't be too mad at her. She needed air, that's what she needed she needed to breathe she was feeling suffocated.

A knock sounded at the door and she stood up to answer it. Josh Matthews stood there a big smile on his face.

"You did good." He said, his smile dropping as he noticed her flustered look.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Did you want to get some food?"

Again she nodded, following him out as he led the way to catering. He noticed she was a lot quieter then when they had first met a little while ago.

"You're not worried about what happened are you?"

She looked up her eyes wide as he seemed to be reading her mind.

"Randy was just testing you he does that to all the new girls."

"He goes around kissing all of them?"

"No, just the pretty ones."

She turned around coming face to face with the Legend Killer himself.

"You have some nerve." She grounded out through clenched teeth. "You have the nerve to imply I'm very unprofessional then you decide to have an impromptu make out session with me? On my first day? My first time in front of a camera?"

"It was all in fun, relax." He shrugged it off.

"How the hell am I supposed to explain that to my boyfriend?"

"Tell him it was scripted and if he doesn't understand, he's not a very good boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" she snapped "How the hell would you know if he was a good boyfriend or not?"

"I don't but the fact that you're worrying over something that's part of your job shows me he's not a really good boyfriend."

Her face flushed red. "I don't remember you kissing me whenever you want to be part of my job and I don't think it's any of your business whether he's a good boyfriend or not."

"I think it is, especially when you seemed to enjoy that kiss so much." he replied with a smirk as he stepped closer to her.

"Back off." She warned him, looking behind her for Josh's help but he seemed to have disappeared.

"Great." She muttered. "I got a horny Legend Killer on my hands who thinks he can go and seduce me whenever he damn well pleases."

"Is it working?" Randy asked, stepping closer.

She smiled up at him tapping the side of his cheek, "Only in your dreams, dear boy."

Stepping out of his reach she turned on her heel and stomped off down the hall. Randy stared after her a smile coming to his face. He liked her. She was fiery and he liked that.

'This is going to be fun." He thought to himself as he watched her athletic frame, her long brown hair flowing behind her and she looked from side to side trying to find catering. She turned her eyes briefly catching his. They narrowed before she turned away again tossing her hair back.

This was going to be a lot of fun.

... ... ...

Adrianna looked around catering her eyes coming to rest on Josh as he grabbed a cup of coffee, She stepped up beside him grabbing a bottle of water.

"That was low." She hissed.

He grinned at her.

"Leaving me alone with him was so not cool."

"You didn't have fun with the Legend Killer?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Is he always that cocky?" she muttered taking a sip of the water.

"Apparently only to the pretty girls." He laughed, as they sat down.

"So tell me how it works around here. Who do I stay away from here? Who's super cool, stuff like that."

Josh shrugged. "Most are pretty cool. The storylines as you know are fake but there are many rivalries back here not everyone gets along and you just need to find your place."

She nodded sitting back in her chair. "I can do that."

"I don't think you'll have a problem here."

"Adrianna Brent?"

They turned to the front of the room and she timidly raised her hand.

"The McMahon's are wanting to speak with you."

She exchanged a look with Josh who simply shrugged.

She returned his shrug before following after the stagehand who led her to the McMahon's office, except Vince wasn't there, it was only Stephanie who greeted her with a big smile.

"I see you've already made a friend."

"Who Josh? Yeah he seems pretty nice."

But Stephanie shook her head "I meant Randy."

Adrianna shook her head. "I wouldn't call him my friend, more like his supposed next conquest." She let out a small snort. "Like that'll ever happen."

"I liked your interview with him."

"You...did?" She asked confused, "But I didn't really do my job."

"Trust me you did" Stephanie replied with a grin. "You inspired me Adrianna."

Dri gave her a nervous smile not sure if she was going to like where this was going.

"Remember how we talked about trying you out as an interviewer then maybe a storyline with Simon Dean as soon as we worked out the kinks." Stephanie asked.

The new Diva nodded.

"Something about watching your spot earlier got my creative juices flowing and you start tonight with Simon Dean. Soon we're going to get you two into a program with Randy and see where it all goes. We're also going to get you some wrestling training, I'm just waiting on confirmation on that." She handed Adrianna some papers and the young girl stood up and left Stephanie's office in shock. She didn't know if she was ready could they really be throwing her into this like that?

She looked up in surprise as someone moved to step into the office.

"S-sorry." She stuttered.

"No problem." Simon Dean replied with a smile. "You, you're the new girl aren't you?"

She nodded.

"And I heard a rumor that tonight you and I will be in the ring."

Again she nodded.

"Will you be in the Divas locker room later? I'll come look for you after I talk to Stephanie, okay."

"Yeah thanks." She murmured, giving him a smile before she walked back to catering and plunked down in front of Josh.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She tossed the script in front of him and placed her head in her hands.

"I'm in way over my head." She groaned. "I'm so not ready for this yet."

"Why not?" he asked, reading over the script.

"I thought I would have more time."

He began to laugh and she looked up at him with a glare.

"I'm not laughing at you, well not really ." he assured her. "But have you read this script?"

"No why?"

"You lost like a hundred pounds on the Simon System, he is using you as his big success story."

"I get to play the fat kid?"

"No you were fat, now you're a diva thanks to the Simon System."

"Do I have to drink that stuff?" She asked making a face.

"Don't worry, it's just chocolate powder, it's not all bad."

She looked behind her as Simon came up to them.

"Sorry" she said with a sheepish grin, "I haven't made my way back to the locker room yet."

"No worries you have a few moments?"

She nodded and he held out a hand to which she accepted. Grabbing the script from Josh she followed Simon to a quiet corner.

"You've never been in front of a camera before, huh?"

"Am I that obvious?" She asked.

He shook his head "Stephanie told me. It' s okay if you're nervous out there today."

"Gee that's a relief cause I bet you I will be." She said shuddering at the thought of going out there so soon. Wasn't she allowed to get used to the atmosphere?

"You'll be coming out to my music." Simon was explaining. "Basically you're my client. We'll try not to keep you out there too long. I'll talk I'll introduce you, you'll come out there and we'll show before and after pictures. "

"I don't really have before pictures."

"We know they'll take care of it. You'll insult the crowd, say something like I use to be fat just like all you people here but unlike you had the willpower to change and look at me now."

She nodded looking down at the script, "Uhh, why is Booker T and Sharmell coming out, how does it work, you're both heels."

"True but it'll make for a good spot, something to get you out there before we go into a program with Orton. I'll insult Booker T and you'll even call Sharmell fat, it'll lead up to a match next week between Booker and I."

Her eyes widened in fear. "Oh god do I have to be there."

He laughed, "yes but we'll come up with a simple spot for you and Sharmell. Don't worry. I'll meet up with you later."

She nodded as he walked away and as she turned back to Josh, her eyes caught Randy's. He smirked at her giving her a small nod and she narrowed her eyed pointedly ignoring him as she sat back down in front of Josh.

"Well?" He asked

She shook her head, "I'm in way over my head."

... ... ...


	2. Annoying

This one could be a little higher rating wise as it deals with sensitive subject matter aka

attempted rape, you've all been warned

Title: Cruelty 2? -Annoying

Author: Psychobarbie

Category:WWE

Rating:T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Chapter Summary: He was becoming a thorn in her side. What was his deal anyway? But she didn't have time to think of that, she was about to her make her debut and after she was going home to see her boyfriend and to get a surprise, and not a good one either.

Disclaimer: I don't own the wrestlers. the OC's are mine, none of the songs are mine. and Pearl belongs to herself... she's letting me borrow her lol...actually I kidnapped Jericho and won't give him back until I'm done with her hehehe..

Author's Note: This story is old. I'm gonna try and finish it. I'm using what I want discarding what I want... there will be parts of storylines but not all…the joys of being the writer hey? Randy is on Smackdown as is MNM I will be moving them when I want. London and Kendrick are around. So is Simon Dean. Well you'll see, just go with it...

... ... ...

_This is starting to get annoying so get lost go away!  
I don't wanna hear no more lies no way!  
So listen now these lips have nothin' to say!  
Go now go away._

"I can do this, I can- no I will do this, I'll be fine, it's no big deal." Adrianna whispered to herself, rolling her neck to loosen it up.

Simon was currently out in the ring riling up the crowd and getting ready to introduce her. She couldn't believe this was happening. Wasn't there supposed to be some training? What about OVW, wouldn't it be smart to send her there first. She stopped and let out a soft snort. Right, they were desperate for Divas now. They wouldn't waste time in training her, they didn't with the other Divas that were in the contest, but she had found them annoying that they didn't do much but stand there smiling in skimpy outfits. She looked down at herself in her short skirt and short top that Stephanie had deemed perfect for her debut, or more like came into the locker room sorted through hers, Melina's, Krystal's, and Jillian's clothes and pulled out for her. She was wearing skimpy clothing, she was becoming one of those Divas. Oh god, what was she thinking in coming here? She really was in way over her head here., perhaps there was still time to run, she could just turn get the hell out of here and not come back, they'll find some new girl to replace her and she'd probably be out there debuting next week. Yes, that was a good plan.

She heard a soft chuckle and she looked to source her eyes rolling when she saw who it was.

"Stalking is considered a crime, y'know." she muttered, turning away from him.

"I'm not stalking, we work for the same company, we both need to be in this building." He replied, stepping up behind her.

She stepped forward, "Invasion of personal space much?"

"You can't run, you signed a contract."

She turned to glare at him, "Who said anything about running?"

"I've been watching your face go from determination, to disgust, to horror to scared back to horror and then scared determination cause you were thinking of making a run for it. Scared of what your boy friend will think?"

She turned away from him, she wasn't before, but now...

"Look I'm trying to prepare myself why don't you just leave me be."

"You'll do just fine."

"What makes you so sure?" She heard herself ask, then immediately cursed herself for encouraging him.

"I just know." Randy said stepping closer and putting his hands on her shoulder, she went to move away but he stilled her, massaging the tight muscles in her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, closing her eyes, this was helping, it was really helping.

He moved her hair to the side, moving his lips close to her ear. "Are you relaxed?"

She nodded, her eyes still closed.

"Knock em dead."

Then he was gone and she opened her eyes to see the stage hand motioning her out as Simon Dean's music came on. She briefly looked behind her but he was gone and she shook her head in disgust as she moved toward the curtain. What the hell was that? What was he doing? And why was she letting him do it? If there was one thing she learned it was to stay far away from Randy Orton, he was just all sorts of trouble.

But the next moment all thoughts of Randy was gone as she stepped out onto the ramp and posed at the top her hands on her hips as she smirked at the crowd. The adrenaline rushed through her pushing the nervousness down, not completely gone, but down a little, enough to actually get her to walk down the ramp, up the steps and between the ropes that Simon sat on so she could step through, she smiled at him and he introduced her to the crowd.

'My best success story yet. You've all seen Jared from Subway, now take a look at Adrianna from the Simon system."

On the Titantron a picture of a fat woman appeared. It was Adrianna alright, at least it was her face if she was fatter but the body wasn't hers.

'Oh my god will I look like that if I ever let myself go?' She thought to herself unable to stop the look of disgust on her face.

"That's right folks, that was Adrianna a year ago when I found her, fat, ugly and ready to give up on life because she was so disgusted with herself. Even now she looks at that with disgust."

Adrianna nodded.

"But I took her under my wing, I got her on track with the Simon System and look at her now."

She held up her arms and moved in a slow circle. Simon held out the mic to her, his eyes showing his encouragement. Adrianna slowly took the mic, willing her voce not to crack.

"That's- that's right, Simon." her voice cracked. She briefly lowered the mic and Simon's hand which was resting on her lower back gave a small reassuring pat and she lifted the mic again after clearing her throat.

"I went from flab to fab with the Simon System and trust me when I say you people can too. Who wants to go through life as fat, disgusting slobs, well, perhaps you people do." She said with a sneer, looking around the arena with a wary eye. "It saddens me that you people actually live like this, trust me you get nowhere being fat. If it wasn't for Simon saving me, I'd still look like every single one of you."

The crowd booed and she lifted the mic again but was interrupted as Booker T's music began to play. Simon quickly grabbed the mic from her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You did fine." He whispered, turning to face the couple as they entered the ring.

"Are you here to try my Simon System?" He asked Booker T.

"What the hell do I look like I need your Simon System?" Booker T asked.

Behind Simon, Adrianna nodded. Sharmell saw it and grabbed the mic from her husband, stepping closer to the new girl.

"Excuse me, you're saying my husband needs this crap? Have you seen how good he is?"

"It might help him win more matches without the help of his wife." Adrianna said, her voice slightly wavering. She couldn't believe she had just said that and she heard Simon's low chuckle behind her.

"Excuse me?" Sharmell shrieked. "My man is fast on rising to the top."

"With you helping him? But hasn't he lost a few because of your interferences? Perhaps you won't be detected so much if you went on the Simon System too."

Sharmell moved as if to attack her but Booker T grabbed her and Simon pulled Adrianna back.

"Now here I won't have you insulting my client, my success story. Your weight may possibly crush her."

Booker T released his wife who straightened out her dress as she glared at Adrianna. Simon Dean began to back himself and Adrianna up.

"Leave the ring." he whispered.

She stepped between the ropes and jumped down to the floor.

"Here, I'll leave you with a sample of some of my finest products from my patented Simon System."

She watched as Booker slapped the shake away from Simon then Sharmell slapped Simon's face. Adrianna went blank for a moment, trying to remember what she was supposed to do. She saw Simon's eyes move slightly towards his gym bag and she quickly rushed over to it, grabbing it and calling his name as she threw it to him. He easily caught it and in one swift motion brought it swinging in an arc hitting Booker T. Powder exploded everywhere and Simon used that moment to roll out of the ring, grab her hand and pull her up the ramp. A big smile was on his face as he saw Sharmell and Booker T dusting protein powder off of them.

They cleared the curtain and he gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it. "Not too bad, a little shaky but that'll go away in time."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was."

"I have to go get cleaned up, did you want to grab some dinner after."

Her smile dropped, "Well actually, I kinda have a.. I mean you've been super nice but I have a-"

He stopped her "hey no sweat, how about a celebratory dinner, as friends?"

She gave him a big smile. "I'd like that."

"I'll swing by your locker room after the show."

The curtain moved aside as Booker T and Sharmell entered.

"Hey man, good job." He said to Simon.

"Thanks, this is Adrianna, my "Success" story."

"It's a pleasure, Adrianna."

"Call me Dri, everyone does."

She said shaking his outstretched hand, she moved to shake Sharmell's hand who looked at it in disdain as she fixed her crown.

"Okay then, thanks for the help guys, I'll just go back to my locker room."

She left them and quickly returned to her room, the adrenaline still strongly pumping through her. She leaned against her door stepping towards her bag when she noticed a piece of paper sitting on top of it. She picked it up and opened it.

_Told you, you would be fine._

She crumpled it up and sat down on the bench. He was in here and what if he had gone through her bag or something. Orton was turning out to be a thorn in her side

... ... ...

"So did you enjoy it today?"

Adrianna shrugged as she pushed her food around. "The adrenaline is still..."

"Pumping through you that your ready to go out there and give some more."

She looked up at Simon and smiled her agreement.

"That's normal, we all go through that."

"It's a rush, it was a lot of fun, but what's with Sharmell?"

Simon shrugged, "I haven't really spoken much to her, she mainly to keeps to herself and her husband."

Adrianna looked back down and continued pushing her food around.

"You're not hungry, are you?" Simon asked.

She looked up and gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

But he waved her off, "it's understandable, it's the adrenaline, you'll get your appetite back once you get used to it."

He called for the cheque and when it arrived, Dri pulled out her wallet but he stopped her.

"I got it."

"At least let me pay my half, it's only fair."

But he waved her off, "I told you I got it."

"But-" He shook his head as he gave the waitress the credit card.

"Fine, next time, I'm buying." she replied tossing her hair back.

"So there'll be a next time?" He asked with a smirk.

Her jaw dropped, "I well, I met only as a-a friend, I didn't..."

He laughed, "you're cute when you're all flustered, I'm just teasing you."

She blushed and looked down, "You're getting as bad as Randy Orton." She muttered.

"Orton? What did he do to you?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"I suppose I should thank him for getting me on TV. They wanted to try me as an interviewer but he decided to make out with me instead, which Stephanie liked and got her to come up with our storyline. How, I don't really know. At least they're not showing the interview anymore, my boyfriend would freak." She said, lifting her eyes to the sky

Simon gave her a funny look at that as he signed the credit card slip. When he was done they put their jackets on and exited the restaurant, walking back to the hotel they were staying at.

"Why did Randy kiss you?"

She shrugged, "Josh said he got a kick out of bugging all new girls I guess he wants me as another notch on his belt."

Simon grabbed her arm, puling her to a stop. "Dri, you got to be careful, stay away from Orton."

She gave him an odd look, "Is he really that bad? I mean yeah he's an annoying little pest but I'm sure he'll eventually leave me alone."

"You mean he's been bugging you more then just that kiss."

She nodded, "yeah, right before I went out there, he came up behind me, said I'd do great, after he left a note on my bag, saying he told me so." She purposely left out the part about him massaging her.

"He went into your locker room, did he take anything?"

"I don't think he's a klepto Simon."

"Stay away from him, Dri, Orton's bad news and I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Orton is a thorn in my side I plan on staying far from him and besides I told him I had a boyfriend."

"That won't stop him."

She sadly shook her head, "It'll stop me."

Again Simon gave her a funny look.

"Okay what now? " She asked with a big sigh.

"What's your boyfriend like?"

"Why Simon, you checking out the competition?" She teased, linking arms with him as they entered the hotel lobby.

Simon laughed as he walked them towards the elevator. "Maybe, but the way you mention him, it's like you're scared of him or something."

"Please, me scared of Mark? We just had a few fights before I left is all."

"Physical?"

She giggled, "He's not a wrestler. 'Sides, he wouldn't hit me. It's nice you're already being protective of your new partner in crime, but it's all good, Mark would never hit me and I'm staying far, far away from Orton."

He smiled as they reached her floor and he stepped out to follow her to her room.

"Thanks Simon." She said pulling out her key card, "For being nice to the new kid and all, you didn't have to and I appreciate it."

She leaned up giving him a small kiss on the cheek before entering her room.

Simon walked away a small smile on his face and he didn't see the other wrestler there watching with a raised eyebrow at what had just happened.

... ... ...

Adrianna returned home Wednesday night, happy and exhilarated with her first night in the WWE. But her good mood ended too soon when she saw the house was dark. Where was Mark? He knew she was coming home tonight.

Sighing she went inside the house, letting Lui, her Pit-bull outside after he greeted her with slobbery kisses. She walked through to the kitchen, looking for a note but saw nothing as she grabbed her bag and went upstairs. She would be home until Friday, then it was off to join the Smackdown superstars for the house shows where she would get to accompany Simon out and in between shows, get some training in the ring.

Stepping into the bathroom she took a long hot shower before putting on a pair of PJ's, grabbing her phone and climbing into bed.

"Ronnie, what's up?" She said as her best friend picked up.

"_Well, how was it?"_

"Incredibly awesome." She went on to tell her best friend about her first night and made her promise to watch come Friday night. They talked for over an hour and when they hung up Mark was still not home. Adrianna turned the tv on and snuggled into bed, falling asleep to an episode of Buffy the

Vampire Slayer.

It was quiet and when she opened her eyes she was surrounded by darkness. Lui was not at her feet and she remembered that he was still out back. The TV was now off and she wondered if Mark came home, turning she saw the bed was empty but there was a shadow at the end of the bed. Smiling she sat up,

"Mark you're back. Why weren't you here earlier? I tried waiting up for you."

Still there was no movement and all she could hear was the raspiness of his breathing, she rubbed her eyes hoping they would adjust better to the darkness.

"Mark?" She tried again.

"Did you have fun?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes, the people there were super nice and I met a lot of people and-"

"They think you're one of those sluts now?"

"What? No. Are you still on about that?"

"Shut up."

"Mark I-"

"I said shut up, you little slut."

She threw the covers back and stood up stepping closer to him

"What did you just call me?"

As she got closer she could smell the alcohol on him, it smelt as though he bathed in it and she cursed herself for not noticing sooner. But it was too late, she didn't get a chance to back up as he pushed her down.

"What the hell is your problem?" She snapped getting to her feet, shocked at what he just did. "Go to sleep, Mark, we'll have a long talk in the morning."

"Let's talk now."

"No, I'm getting Lui, when I come back you better be asleep, and I'll just pretend you did that cause you were drunk and you don't know better."

She moved off toward the door but felt his hand on her arm hauling her back.

"I said I want to talk now." he said in a menacing voice.

She roughly pushed him away. "About what?" she snapped

"Your new job."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm keeping it, deal with it, and I swear to god, if I hear about you all over another chick in a club, it's over."

He laughed, a low throaty laugh and stepped closer to her. In the moonlight she could see his eyes and for the first time she began to be afraid. Something just wasn't right here.

"Mark?" She cautiously called, stepping back.

"Show me what you did on your first day."

"You'll see Friday."

"No." He snapped grabbing her arm and pulling her closer, he began to lift her shirt. "Was it a Bra and panties match?"

She shook her head. "I- I was just introduced to the crowd." she went to move his hand away but he slapped hers and she pulled back.

"Mark, we'll talk in the morning, please just go to sleep." she pleaded with him.

In one swift motion he pulled off her tank top and pushed her onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" She cried as she began to shuffle backwards but he grabbed her leg, pulling her closer as he reached for the waistband of her pants.

"Stop this." She screamed.

"I just want to see what my little slut can do."

He pulled her pants down and she struggled to get loose, it was only when her pants we pulled completely off that she was able to kick out, catching him square in the jaw. He staggered back a little before his eyes rolled upwards and he collapsed to the ground.

Adrianna moved to the other side of the bed, pausing to see if he would get up, when he didn't move, she jumped off the bed and grabbed a robe, racing to the back door she let Lui in, pulling him into the spare bathroom with her, she locked the door collapsing against it.

Lui whimpered, understanding that his master was in pain and wanting to comfort her. She reached out for him pulling him close and burying her face into his fur, willing herself not to cry. He had never done that before but he was drunk, he didn't know what was going on, he probably wouldn't even remember in the morning.

She wasn't scheduled to leave until Friday but he didn't know that. She needed some time apart from him so he could get his head screwed on properly. She would leave tomorrow, he'd have a week, he'd realize that he screwed up and all would be back to normal.

At least that's what she kept telling herself as she clung tightly to Lui's fur.

... ... ...


	3. Fighter

Title: Cruelty 3? -Fighter

Author: Psychobarbie

Rating:T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Chapter Summary Simon knew something was bothering her but he wasn't the only one to notice. She tried her hardest to remain normal but she was spooked. What's going to happen when it's time for her to go home?

Disclaimer: I don't own the wrestlers. the OC's are mine, none of the songs are mine. and Pearl belongs to herself... she's letting me borrow her lol...actually I kidnapped Jericho and won't give him back until I'm done with her hehehe..

Feedback: yeah but don't be mean, I'm not very nice when I get angry

Author's Note: an old story i'm picking back up... enjoy

... ... ...

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

He had only known her for a couple days and had only hung out with her once, but Simon Dean could already tell she was different. Not the confident, 'I just went out there in front of thousands, I can do anything different,' more like 'something bad happened, now I'm spooked so please stay the hell away from me,' different. And he didn't know why, but he had a feeling it had to do with either another wrestler that had been bothering her or the boyfriend she acted afraid of but claimed he was harmless.

The fact that she was already booked into the hotel when he arrived on Friday, and she told him she got there on Thursday, made him believe it was her 'harmless' boyfriend. But he didn't say anything to her. They had just become partners in crime, they had just met days ago, he didn't want her angry with him, they had to be able to trust each other and he didn't want to scare her away now. He didn't know why but he had the overwhelming need to protect this new Diva and he was going to keep a close eye on the situation. The situation reminded him too much of his sister and he'd be damned if he let the same thing happen again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

They were currently sitting across from each other in catering on Tuesday night, before the taping, not really doing anything, just talking. Simon wasn't used for the house show this weekend, which he told her happened sometimes but they still had to be there, just in case. He said that more then likely they would be used next weekend or the weekend after once they got a short program started with Booker T and Sharmell.

Simon had been super sweet and Adrianna could see him becoming a fast friend. She had checked into the hotel Thursday during the day and when he arrived on Friday, he had come straight to see her and make sure she was settled in okay. When she answered the door, she knew that he knew something was wrong but he didn't push her and for that she was thankful but thus began his new job as her protector. She didn't find it annoying, she appreciated it and found it oddly comforting.

Saturday, he took her to the arena early and went through basic moves with her, nothing too big, just showed her how to take bumps properly and the two of them talked over simple ideas for her and Sharmell. They'd have to talk to the couple before okaying anything but Simon was pretty sure they would go along. It just consisted of her teasing Booker T, Sharmell chasing her around with Simon interfering and stopping Sharmell from getting anywhere. Simple but effective in his words.

On Sunday, they got together with Booker T and Sharmell and quickly discussed what they would do at the next Smackdown tapings, Booker was all game and Sharmell stood behind him with her arms crossed, huffing as she waited for the meeting to end. She didn't even want to go through it at all and as Booker pulled her aside to talk to her, Adrianna leaned over to Simon.

"We're gonna be the bestest of friends." She had muttered as Sharmell shot her hostile looks. She didn't understand what her problem was but wasn't too keen on finding out.

Monday her and Simon did a mock run through with Rey Mysterio and Melina one of the other Divas Adrianna had befriended the night before. Rey was also nice and together they all helped her build confidence for the following night. She knew it might not work out as they had done it but she knew she could at least do whatever was thrown at her now.

"You okay?" Simon now asked, noticing she had gone off into space yet again.

Adrianna gave him a funny smile, "yeah, why?"

He shrugged, "You've seemed kind of distracted all weekend."

She looked away now, fiddling with the cap on her water bottle.

"Orton hasn't been bugging you has he?"

Dri shook her head a laugh bubbling from within, "With you watching over me? Not possible."

"I'm not bugging you am I?" He asked referring to the fact that short of sharing a hotel room they wee basically always together. They even traveled together and hung out in between shows

She shook her head, "not at all, in fact I appreciate all you've done for me, really?"

He gave her a small smile. "Your boyfriend?"

She looked at him her mouth forming an O of surprise.

"Did I guess right?"

She shook her head, avoiding his eyes.

"Dri?"

"It's nothing, we just had a little fight is all."

"You wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head, "he'll be fine when I get home."

But Simon Dean had the distinct feeling she was hiding something important but he didn't want push her.

"We should probably go get ready," he said, standing up and waiting while she did as well. As they were leaving catering, Randy Orton came in, a smirk forming on his face as he spotted Adrianna, but it soon dropped when she walked right by ignoring him and he only grew more angry when he saw Simon Dean's hand protectively on her lower back.

"He's not going to leave me alone is he?" Dri whispered as they walked down the hall.

"Eventually." Simon hesitantly replied as they came to a stop in front of the Divas locker room.

"I'll pick you up when I'm finished getting ready."

"Why don't we just meet at the Gorilla?" She laughingly asked. "I can make it there."

He smiled at her before walking away.

"Oh, Simon?" she called after him

He turned to face her.

"Wear the purple one, my top is purple." She said, referring to his track suit.

He nodded before disappearing down the hall and she went into the locker room, leaning up against the closed door, and closing her eyes, pain washing through her again. She had yet to speak with Mark and had ignored any phone calls he made. She would talk to him Wednesday face to face and until then, she was going to forget about him. She would not let him bother her. She was going to go out there and she was going to do good. With a determined smile on her face she moved across the room pulling out her clothes and getting ready for the night.

When Adrianna finished changing, she went out to the Gorilla, waiting for Simon who had yet to arrive. She was wearing another short black skirt, like the first week and a purple tank top with black boots that were comfortable enough to run in. She stood back from the group of wrestlers that were already there and went over what would happen in her mind. She just prayed she didn't screw up, at least not a lot. She was so deep in thought, she didn't see the wrestler come up behind her and briefly watch her before gently reaching up and pushing her hair aside, resting his hands on her shoulders. She tensed and quickly pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She shrieked.

She turned around her eyes widening when she saw who it was.

"What-what do you want?" She asked her voice trembling, tryint to cover her momentary freak out.

He eyed her warily wondering what had caused that reaction.

"Are you okay?" He asked reaching towards her but she hastily pulled back.

"I'm fine?" She whispered defiantly lifting her chin.

"Is everything okay?" a new voice asked stepping up beside Adrianna, she tensed and looked ready to pull away until she realized who it was.

"Yes, everything's fine, Simon." She whispered looking away.

He put his hand on her back and Randy saw her tense a moment before relaxing. Simon didn't seem to notice but he did and his eyes narrowed, wondering what exactly was going on.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Simon asked as they waited on the gorilla as Booker T and Sharmell made their entrance.

"I'm fine why?"

"Did he do anything to you?" Simon asked his eyes narrowing, he didn't like the scene he came upon. Randy was moving towards her and she had looked spooked, scared by him being near her.

Dri shook her head. "No, he startled me is all."

"Are you sure?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Positive, I'm fine." She gave him a big smile, to prove her point.

His music started and he put on his big cheesy smile, grabbed his bag and headed to the curtains.

"Sneer at the crowd." he reminded her right before they went through.

They stopped momentarily at the top of the ramp and he looked around his big cheesy grin plastered on his face while she stared at the crowd with a raised eyebrow, her expression turning into a sneer as she continued looking and her eyes met Sharmell's in the ring.

Dri followed Simon to the ring, taking his bag as he went into the ring and she walked around the outside. She put the bag in his corner and focused on the match, or at least tried to. She was still a little spooked by what had happened. She didn't even know why she freaked out when Randy had touched her but she did and he didn't deserve it at all, he wasn't trying to hurt her.

Shaking her head, she focused on the match, watching Simon and cheering for him. She became more and more nervous as it neared her part but tried not to let is show, she knew she could do this.

Simon went down from a scissors kick and Adrianna pulled herself up onto the apron.

"Hey Booker." She yelled, stopping him from going from the pin.

"Look at what your wife could look like if she actually went on the Simon system." Adrianna spun in a slow circle before stopping halfway and seductively shaking her hips. She turned back to see him staring at her butt a big goofy grin on his face. Seeing Simon getting up she jumped down, just in time to see Sharmell moving towards her.

"You little skank." Booker's enraged wife yelled.

Adrianna's eyes widened in surprise and fear and she took off running in the opposite direction around the ring all the while Sharmell screaming and threatening her as she followed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Simon knock Booker down and roll out of the ring right in between the two women, his smile no longer cheesy but looking almost threatening.

"Now, now, Sharmell, what have I told you about bugging my client."

Adrianna stopped and stood behind Simon a smirk on her face as he advanced on a defenseless Sharmell who was looking for her husband who was still not getting up, He came closer and closer and just as she turned away with a shriek, he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"I don't like people messing with my clients, Sharmell." He said, his smile dropping.

Adrianna kept the smirk in place her eyes full of malice as she wondered where Booker T was. Wasn't he supposed to rescue his wife, say 15 seconds ago? But Adrianna soon learned the answer to her unspoken question as someone grasped her hair and lifted her off the ground. She instinctively grabbed the arm to relieve some of the pressure, hiding her shock at what was happening. Now this was improv.

"Let her go Simon, or yours gets worse."

Simon spun around and seeing Adrianna suspended in the air, let go of Sharmell who ran to the other side, fixing her tiara as she went. Booker T dropped Adrianna who fell in a heap on the ground and moments later Simon was near her whispering to her.

"You okay?"

She gave a slight nod.

"You did good, he was a little slow in getting up, just sell this a little."

She nodded, holding the top of her head as Simon rolled into the ring and with a yell of anger charged Booker, who was checking over his wife.

Adrianna waited a few minutes before pushing her hair back and while still rubbing the top of her head, slowly got to her feet as Simon rolled Booker up and used the bottom rope for leverage for the win. As the bell rang, Adrianna let out a victory cry as Simon rolled out and put an arm around her checking her over as they walked up the ramp, gloating at an extremely pissed off Sharmell and Booker T in the ring.

They walked through the curtain and Dri exhaled deeply.

"Don't tell me you've been holding that in the whole time." Simon laughed.

She laughed with him. "I felt like it."

"Dinner?" He asked

Her smile faded but she nodded.

"I'll come get you when I'm done."

She nodded before hurrying back to her locker room, What she didn't expect was Randy Orton sitting in the hallway by her door.

"I'm surprised you didn't go inside." She scathingly remarked.

"Why the freak out?" He asked standing up.

She lifted an eyebrow at him. "You just get right to the point, don't you?" When he didn't respond, she rolled her eyes. "You scared me, okay? Sorry for the screeching I was just so into-"

"Bullshit." He called her bluff. "Did Simon hurt you?"

She let out a low laugh. "Isn't that sweet, Randy Orton acting concerned. That's still not gonna get you in my pants."

"Who said I wanted to?" He challenged her.

"Please, you actually concerned? I've been warned about you."

She opened her door, ready to end the conversation, but he didn't prove as willing when he followed her in.

"Excuse me, I didn't realize I had invited you in to my room."

"And you're gonna believe all those rumors?"

"Why shouldn't I? You haven't proved me otherwise."

"I don't have to prove anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Kay I'm gonna change so you can leave now."

He smirked, sitting down in the nearest chair "I'm fine here."

Adrianna glared at him and when he didn't move, she sighed and moved into the bathroom area.

"You better be gone when I come out." She yelled on her way.

Randy's smirk only grew. He heard the shower start but made no move to leave. Eventually there was a knock on the door and he opened it, coming face to face with her new bodyguard.

"What are you doing in her room?" Simon yelled, pushing past him into the room "Where the hell is she?"

"Taking a shower." Rand replied with a smirk.

"I swear to god if you touched her or did anything to hurt her I'll-"

"You'll what hurt her or threaten her some more?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Simon snapped.

"You don't think I didn't see how freaked she was, how scared she was by anyone touching her, how uncomfortable she was when you came to "rescue" her."

"You think I did something? I should be more worried about you, asshole. You're the one throwing yourself at her."

"She's hot, who wouldn't, I know you want her."

"Get out of here." Simon snapped. "Stay away from her."

"Make me." The Legend Killer snarled back. "You don't own her."

"So? I'll make sure scum like you stay's far away from her."

"She's a big girl Simon, if she wants to come near me, you can't stop her."

"I'll do what I can to make sure she stays far away from you, now get out of her room."

Randy and Simon glared at each other, neither one backing down until they heard a soft cough. Simon looked away first to see Dri dressed in jogging pants and a baggy sweatshirt her hair still wet forming dark ringlets down her back. Her dark brown eyes were filled with amusement a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth as she stared at the two men.

"Am I interrupting something important?" She asked.

Randy looked at her now and with a nod, left her room.

"Were you playing nice?" Dri asked dryly

"What was he doing in your room?"

"He followed me in."

"Did he hurt you?"

Dri stopped and looked at him. "Why are you so worried about Orton hurting me?"

"I just wanted to make sure he wasn't the one who made you act like this."

Her smile was frozen on her face but Simon saw the fear in her eyes. "Act like what?"

Simon stepped closer. "You look scared, you're acting scared. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

She shook her head. "You don't know me, Simon, for all you know this could just be me."

"But it's not, you just confirmed it by saying that."

He stepped closer and lifted his hand to her cheek, noticing that she seemed to tremble and slightly pull away. He dropped his hand and turned away sighing in frustration

"It's that asshole isn't it?"

She looked at him in confusion.

"Your boyfriend. You were scared of him last week and now you're scared of all men. What did he do to you?"

She forced a laugh and shook her head. "Nothing Simon, we're still fighting. He's a little jealous but we'll be fine, we're just in a rough spot."

Simon turned back to her ready to argue some more but stopped on the look on her face. Her eyes had gone steely and he could tell her smile was forced.

"You ready to get some food?"

She shook her head. "I think I'm just gonna go back to the hotel I'm really tired."

"Dri, I-"

"Simon, please, I just want to sleep."

He sighed but nodded anyway lifting up her bag for her and leading the way out to his car.

_... ... ..._

_The new diva, Adrianna Brent, is said to be traveling with her in ring partner, Simon Dean. The two have been spotted arriving and leaving all events together_.

Dri crumpled the paper up in her hands as she closed the door behind her, not liking how this was starting up already. She had just arrived home and the first thing she saw when she entered was a piece of paper printed from the computer with the information on it. Mark wanted her to see this but why?

She walked into the living room where Lui jumped off the couch and ran to greet her, his tail wagging as he smothered her in kisses.

"Hey boy." She whispered, pulling him close. "Where is he?"

"Surprise." Mark Slurred behind her.

Dri sighed and stood up to face him. "Are you drunk already?"

"So how's Simon?"

"He's fine and so not the topic here."

"Are you already sleeping with him? It took months for you to give it up to me and it took you not even a week for him."

"That's some pretty big accusations you're throwing out there. What about last weekend when you were all over Slutty McSlut Slut?"

"You have no proof."

"Ronnie saw you, you jackass. And who were you getting drunk with this weekend?"

It was so swift that she didn't see it but she felt it and her eyes stung with tears and her cheek burned.

Dri did the only logical thing here, she slapped him back, just as hard.

"Two weeks on TV and you think you can wrestle?" Mark snarled.

"Don't ever hit me again." She snarled back. "You lay another fucking finger on me and I will personally cut off your balls."

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that, you cheap whore. You think you're some big celebrity now? You're not, you're nothing but a 5 cent trash bag hoe."

"And you're nothing but a two timing drunken jackass who can't even come up with his own lines but has to steal them from a wrestler."

He pushed her and she fell down her head hitting the wall.

"For fuck sakes, you moron." She yelled, grabbing her throbbing head. "You listen to me, it's over. I don't want you coming near me I don't want you talking to me, Stay the fuck away."

He grabbed her by the hair yanking her up and pulling her face close. "This isn't over. It's not over until I say it's over."

"Fuck you Mark." She spat, lifting her knee into his crotch. Beside her, Lui watched obediently, he knew his master and her boyfriend fought a lot and play wrestled around so he didn't make a move.

Mark let go of her and went down and Dri ran up the stairs, she didn't get far as Mark grabbed her foot and pulled her back her chin smashing into the steps and dazing her for a second, but it was enough for Mark to scramble further up the stairs on top of her.

"You asshole." She hissed through clenched teeth.

He laughed at her and she spit her saliva and blood that was filling her mouth at him. He wiped it off and grabbed a handful of her hair, slamming her head back into the stairs and taking a little more fight out of her.

"You're mine." He whispered, reaching below her to undo her pants.

She lifted her glazed eyes to him. "Go to hell." She mumbled as a thought struck her. "Lui." she yelled. "Attack."

Her beloved Pit-bull ran up the stairs and at the distressed state of his master, took a big bite out of Mark, who screamed and kicked the dog off who stumbled back a bit but Lui charged forward again and this time Mark was ready and he picked him up throwing him down the stairs and into the wall below.

"Lui." She screeched when her dog took a few moments to shake his head and stand.

Dri was so pissed off that he had actually gone and hurt her best friend she lifted up her foot and pushed Mark down so he went rolling down the stairs as well, landing in a heap at the bottom and not moving after that.

Dri let her head drop back down with a sigh, her mind unable to comprehend what had just happened. Below her, Lui was whimpering and she slowly sat up.

"Lui, you okay boy?"

The black pit-bull looked up at her, worry in his big brown eyes.

"Come here boy."

He slowly walked up the stairs and she could tell her was hurting too but when he reached her, he only nuzzled her hand, laying his head in her lap. She let her head fall on top of his, contemplating her next step.

She was done here but she didn't want to pack anything up now in case Mark woke up. She'd just grab what she could then she would take Lui and drive to the next house show. It wouldn't be that far. She had time now and she didn't want to put Lui in a carrier on the plane. She would have one of her friends, preferably guy friends to come get her stuff or her parents when Mark was at work but there was no way in hell she was staying here a moment longer with this monster.

Gathering up what she would need she packed it all into her car and her and Lui got in, pulling out of the Driveway as if it was on fire. Picking up her phone she left a message On Ronnie's phone, explaining She was close enough to drive and she would see her next weekend. She promised to call later but she wasn't in the mood to talk. She turned off her phone and rolled down the window, not caring how cold it was to get some air on her face. Her whole head ached as did various places on her body from being pushed and pulled around.

"What happened?" She asked out loud.

Lui lifted his head at her question and she reached over patting his head, content, he curled up into a ball, falling asleep. Dri continued petting him as she drove. Hours later she stopped, her head hurting her too much, she just needed to rest for a bit. Pulling into the parking lot of a nearby Walmart, she went in and picked up some Advil, dog food, water and snacks for herself. When she got back to the car, she let Lui out to go to the bathroom and took 3 Advil's for the pain. When both were ready, they hopped back in the car. Pain or not, Dri was determined to drive the whole way. She wanted to put as much distance between them as she could.

... ... ...


	4. Complicated

Title: Cruelty -4?- complicated

Author: Psychobarbie

Rating:T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: She wanted it done, but he wasn't ready to let go. Simon knew even if she wouldn't admit it and begged her to not to go back. So why did she drive back to Fort Saskatchewan and pull up there. Was she just getting her stuff and moving on or was she giving it another chance?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story and some OC's

Feedback: yeah but don't be mean, I'm not very nice when I get angry

Author's Note: blah blah, bliddy blah, 4th verse, same as the 1st...

... ... ...

_Tell me,_

_why you gotta go and make things so complicated,_

_I see the way you're_

_acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated_

Friday night, Dri was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, tired but unable to sleep. She hadn't slept since she was last on the plane, going home and even now it was still impossible to fall asleep. Lui lay behind her, her head resting on his stomach. At least one of them was able to sleep. She turned on her side, her hand coming up to pet his ears. He briefly opened his eyes taking a quick look around and seeing that all was well closed his eyes with a small sigh, falling back asleep. She smiled closing her eyes as well but sleep still alluded her, instead there was a knock at the door.

Dri's eyes shot open and she felt a growl build up in Lui's stomach. Laying her hand on him she quieted him down. She had snuck him into the hotel and did not want him being discovered.

Slowly she stood up, her body still aching from the fight she had with Mark. Lui obediently followed behind her, his teeth still bared and a low growl still sounding from him.

Looking through the peephole, she saw it was Simon and she unlocked the door, calling for Lui to back down and be quiet.

"Lui?" Simon asked as soon as she opened the door. He wondered if she had a new boyfriend

"Yeah, he's my best friend." She replied with a small smile.

"Is he traveling with you?"

"For now, until I can figure out what to do with him."

"What do you mean?"

She laughed and opened the door letting him in before shutting the door behind him. She knelt down, burying her face in Lui's neck, mostly because she didn't want Simon to see her face in the better light here.

"You brought a dog in?"

She nodded, still not looking up.

"A Pit-bull?"

"He's a teddy bear, unless you're hurting me." She replied with a grimace.

"I've been calling you. Your phone is off."

"I forgot my charger." She lied, standing up and moving back to her bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing she seemed a little bit off.

She nodded, still not meeting his eyes.

"Dri?"

She looked up now and he gasped, getting his first good look at her face.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked seeing her chin and all along her jaw was bruised and swollen

"I tripped on the stairs."

He raised an eyebrow not quite buying it.

"I did okay? And it hurt like a bitch but I'll be fine."

He pursed his lips but said nothing.

"I drove here." She told him "So I could bring Lui, so we can travel in my car."

"How did you get him in here?"

She pointed to Mark's Hockey duffel bag that had still been in the trunk. "I brought him in that. He was heavy but once we were on the elevator it was fine."

"Why did you bring him?"

A small smile twitched her lips but he could tell she was forcing it. "He likes car rides."

"Seriously?"

She shrugged. "I'm not going home Simon." She quietly said, looking down. "Mark can't deal with my new job."

"Did he hit you?"

She began to shake her head but he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"He-he slapped me and I slapped him but that's all." She lied. "It didn't hurt and when I was storming away I tripped on the stairs and went down hard."

Simon shook his head. "If I ever meet him, I'll kill him."

"It's no biggie." She tried to assure him, "I hit him way harder."

He stared hard at her for a moment, unsure whether to believe her or not but finally he shook his head. "If he touches you again, call me. Tell me, I'll come get you."

She nodded, wanting to change the subject. "Want to get a pizza? I don't want to leave Lui alone here."

He nodded and she pointed to the phone. "I'm gonna sneak him down the back stairs and outside to go to the bathroom, order a pizza, pick a movie, I'll be back."

Grabbing a blanket, she grabbed Lui and wrapped him up in the blanket, grunting as she picked him up and left the room.

Adrianna returned 15 minutes later and kicked her door waiting for Simon to open it. When he did he laughed at her and if her arm wasn't full of a blanket covered dog, she would've given him the middle finger.

"Next time, you take him." She grunted , putting Lui down. It was the safe way to not be seen. Yes it was odd she was carrying a big bundle but they didn't actually see the dog, so what could they do really?

"What did you get?" She asked.

"Hawaiian pizza." As he said that there was another knock at the door and she quieted Lui, pulling him back as Simon got the pizza. They settled onto the bed, Lui jumping up behind Dri as Simon turned on the TV. They ended up watching _There's Something About Mary_ and Dri was finally able to relax as she ate her pizza, occasionally ripping some off to feed to Lui who she was leaning against.

"How long have you had him?" Simon asked.

"5 years. I moved out of my parents place when I was 19. They bought him for me so I wouldn't be alone in my little apartment. He's loyal to me and me being gone is hard on him so I decided to bring him with me once in a while."

He noticed she averted her eyes again but chose to stay quiet.

"It could get hard to travel with a dog."

"Torrie does it." She reminded him.

"Torrie's dog fits in her bag."

Dri bit back a laugh as her eyes trailed to the hockey bag she used to sneak Lui in. Simon's gaze followed her and he laughed as well.

"Let me rephrase that, Chloe fits into her purse."

"I'm sure I can find a big enough purse." She mused.

Simon laughed reaching across for the remote which she quickly grabbed it pulling it out of his reach and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Come on." he complained, "It's my turn to pick a movie."

"Oh well, when you put it that way." She moved as if to give it to him but pulled it away again at the last second.

He growled and jumped at the remote. She squealed and rolled over, rolling right off the bed. She collapsed onto the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Dri are you okay?" He asked, leaning over the side of the bed and holding out a hand to her.

She was laughing too hard to say anything and he reached down, scooping her up in his arms and lifting her up onto the bed.

"Are you really okay?" He softly asked after he pulled her into his lap.

Her laughing stopped as her lower lip began to tremble.

"Dri." He softly said, smoothing down her hair.

She shook her head burying her face in his chest.

"Did he do this to you?" He asked, his hand running down the side of her jaw.

She shook her head again and he pulled back a little to look in her eyes.

"You have to tell me." He quietly said. "If he's hurting you, it's wrong, we have to tell someone."

She didn't say anything and he pulled her close, still petting her hair. Awhile later he looked down to see she had fallen asleep.

She woke up the next morning with someone's arm around her and rolled over to see Simon staring at her.

"Morning." he said with a yawn.

She smiled, a blush creeping up her cheeks, then she turned away so he couldn't see it.

"I should bring Lui out." She muttered, moving to sit up.

Simon's arm tightened around her.

"Dri?" He whispered, smoothing back her hair. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, still not looking at him and he eventually sighed and let go, allowing her to get up.

"Lui." She softly called, picking up the blanket.

Lui's head popped up from the foot of the bed and seeing Dri by the door, he quickly hopped down, his tail wagging as he ran to her and waited for her to put the blanket around him. She picked him up and moved to open the door but Simon was there holding it open for her. She moved out avoiding his eyes but he grabbed her arm, he knew what was bugging her, he just needed her to admit it. She stopped, waiting a few moments before looking up at him and when she did, her eyes were filled with such pain and sadness he dropped her arm in shock. She was always very guarded, but now he got to catch a glimpse of the real her and he was scared by what he saw there., nobody deserved to look as sad as she did, it just wasn't right.

... ... ...

"Hey, nothing you can say, nothing's gonna take what they've done from me..."

Adrianna stopped when she heard a soft chuckle and her eyes widened as she realized what song she was softly singing. She spun around groaning at who she saw there.

"Knew you liked me." He said with a cocky smile, moving towards her.

"You have a catchy song." she retorted. "Don't flatter yourself."

He stopped before her, his eyes narrowing as he saw the fading bruise on her jaw and cheek.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I fell." She muttered.

"Did you?" He questioned, reaching his hand to lightly brush across her cheek, she pulled away, turning to go down the hallway but he quickly caught up and stood in front of her. She rolled her eyes.

"Annoying much?"

"Dri, really who did this to you?"

"No one, I tripped and fell on my stairs, it hurt, I'm fine, all's well, now please I gotta meet Simon."

"Doesn't your boyfriend get jealous of the time you spend with him?"

She tensed her eyes cooling over. "What boyfriend?" She asked, pushing past him.

Randy watched her with a raised a brow at what she had just confessed but didn't say anything else as she walked away.

Dri kept her head held high as she walked to the Divas locker room.

"Hey you." Melina said with a big smile. "Are you okay?"

Dri gave a weak smile and nodded.

"What are you doing tonight?" Melina asked.

"I don't know yet, Simon doesn't have a match. I'm supposed to be meeting Stephanie, she has more idea's. Should I be scared?"

"That depends." Melina said with a laugh. "How are her hormones at the moment?"

Dri laughed, knowing Melina was referring to the fact that Stephanie was so up and down lately due to her pregnancy.

"Only one way to find out." Dri said in mock horror.

There was a knock on the door and the girls called for them to enter. The door opened and in came Stephanie, looking sick to her stomach.

"Do you still have morning sickness?" Melina asked with sympathy.

Stephanie nodded, "More like never go away sickness." She groaned. "I was told it would be done after the first trimester I don't think it will ever go away."

"Did you need anything?" Dri asked.

"No, I have Hunter waiting back in the office, at least for the moment. He won't let me out of his sight, so I snuck out when he was in the bathroom. I just came by to tell you you're not needed Dri, we're showing your interview with Randy to set up something for next week. Just to get the fans caught up. They'll know it's from a few weeks ago" She looked closer at the bruises on her face "Have you been overdoing it with the training?"

Dri shook her head. "I did this at home, almost healed."

"Guess it's good you have the night off huh?"

"Yeah wouldn't wanna embarrass myself." she said making a face.

"Steph, are you in here?" Someone asked pounding on the door.

"Oh god, hide me." Stephanie said, this time making a face.

Dri opened the door a little smiling at Triple H.

"Hi." She said with a big smile. "I'm Dri."

"Nice to meet you, have you seen my wife?"

"Oh congrats on the baby. What exciting news. You must be ecstatic."

Hunter relaxed a little, a smile coming to his face as he leaned up against the door. "Yeah, I can't wait."

"Boy or girl?"

"We don't know, we want it to be a surprise." he replied.

Dri smiled. "What do you want?"

"I'd be happy either way. A boy to carry on in my footsteps, or even daughter who'll look just as beautiful as her mom, speaking of-"

"Ohh maybe you'll be lucky and have twins."

"Twins?" he asked, paling slightly.

"Oh yeah, twice the fun, can you imagine and maybe it'll be a boy and a girl then you get one of each, wouldn't that be exciting?"

"Uhh Yeah."

"Mind you, the waking up in the middle of the night won't be as much fun with all the night feedings, you'll both have to do it."

"Uh huh, thanks." Hunter muttered, looking even sicker than Stephanie as he walked away.

Dri closed the door to see Stephanie and Melina collapsed on the bench in a fit of giggles.

"That was just mean." Stephanie gasped, When she finally calmed down she smoothed her hair back and stood up, sending a mock glare to the new Diva.

"I should go do damage control."

"I'll go apologize later." Dri said with a grin. "I got rid of him didn't I?"

Stephanie shook her head and left the Locker room, Dri opened her mouth but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing and she cursed herself for not turning it off. She had called her parents earlier to apologize for not coming to visit the past few weeks and she had stupidly not turned it off.

"Are you gonna get that?" Melina asked.

She nodded, grabbing her phone and ducking into the bathroom closing the door quickly so Melina couldn't see that she had temporarily put Lui in there.

"Hello?" She whispered into the phone.

"_Dri? Baby, are you okay? I've been worried sick."_

"Bullshit you have been." she snapped. "What do you want Mark?"

"_I wanna talk to you, come home baby."_

"Why should I? Two weeks in a row now, you've been a psycho."

"_I know and I'm an idiot. When you left I realised how stupid it was. I haven't had a drop since. I'll give up drinking."_

"And that's supposed to make it all better?" She snapped. "What the hell has been your problem, Mark? Can't you try and be supportive."

"_I was upset that you were gone, but I'll try, I swear. Please baby, just come home."_

Dri sighed and shook her head. "I gotta go Mark, we'll talk later."

She hung up the phone and buried her face in Lui's fur. Why was this so complicated?

... ... ...

"You look weird."

Dri nudged Simon in the side after he said this. "Thanks a lot buddy."

Simon rolled his eyes. "I mean at the moment you look funny, what's up?"

"I'm fine, Simon." She said, wrinkling her nose. "You worry too much about me."

"I feel I should." He cautiously replied. "If I don't then who will?"

"Why would someone have to worry about me?" she nervously asked.

Simon grabbed her arm, stopping her. He noticed her briefly tense. "Dri, I know we're just getting to know each other and it's none of my business to butt in, but I know something is going on with you back home."

Adrianna pursed her lips together, trying her best to hide the fear creeping in to her. "You're right Simon, it is none of my business." She pulled her arm away and got into her VW Jetta. She went to close the door but found Simon's arm stopping it.

"Don't go back to him Dri." Simon whispered.

Her eyes widened and she couldn't stop the fear and shock this time.

"He's hurting you, you won't admit it, but I know. My sister went through the same thing. I tried to help but she wouldn't let me. She denied it all the time."

"I'm fine Simon." She assured him.

He let go of her door and she closed it rolling down the window. Lui climbed into her lap and stuck his head out the window waiting for Simon to pet him. They had become the best of friends this past weekend.

When Dri finally pushed him back, she started the car and looked up at Simon, a question nagging at her.

"What happened to your sister?" She cautiously asked.

Simon shook his head, averting his eyes, "She denied it until the very end. I was overseas when my mom called me to tell me he was in jail and my sister was dead. I swear to god if he wasn't behind bars I would've found him and killed the bastard myself."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, reaching up to hug him. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Your home?" He asked.

She kissed him on the cheek before pulling away. "Good-bye Simon."

He sighed giving her hand a squeeze "Stay safe, Dri."

She nodded rolling up her window and pulled out of the parking lot. He watched her until she was out of sight, hoping this didn't end up like his sister because he would find this bastard and kill him before he went to jail. He turned to go back inside, his expression turning into a scowl when he spotted a certain Legend Killer off to the side.

"Eavesdropping, Orton?"

Randy shook his head, for once his trademark smirk not in place.

"How could you just let her drive away?"

Simon sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You hear everything?"

The Saint Louis Native nodded.

"I don't have proof and if there's something I learned from my sister, if they don't want help, if they don't want to leave you can't push them. They'll pull away more and will just be worse for them at home. You have to tread cautiously."

"Maybe she does want help."

Simon shook his head. "If she did she would've found a way to convey it."

"What can we do?"

He raised an eyebrow at the "we" part but said nothing. "We keep trying to talk to her, hope she opens up but Orton? Don't bug her anymore and if you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

Randy nodded as the self-proclaimed fitness guru went back inside.

… … …

"Okay Lui." Dri whispered, holding him close as she stared up at the house. "We'll go inside, grab our stuff and go to Ronnie's or my parents."

Lui barked and she laughed.

"You wanna see Ronnie?"

Lui barked again.

She heard a honk behind them and looked into the rear view mirror to see Ronnie pull up in her Blue Mazda Protégé. The shorter girl got out of her car madly waving as she practically skipped to her car and didn't even wait for Adrianna to get out, instead jumping through the window and throwing her arms around the new WWE Diva.

"You whore, thanks for not calling me." Ronnie said in a fake pout.

"Sorry." Dri replied with a laugh. "It's been a little crazy, I just got back."

"What? From the road? But it's Thursday, that would mean you go tomorrow."

Dri nodded, "I just came home to grab some stuff."

The door opened and Mark came outside. Dri briefly closed her eyes and sighed .

"Dri baby, I missed you." He cried pulling her up into a big hug. He went to kiss her but she turned away so he ended up kissing her cheek.

Ronnie gave her an odd look to which she just simply shrugged.

"How long you home for baby?"

"Just tonight, I go out tomorrow."

His grip tightened and she saw his jaw tense but in a moment it was gone. Dri had seen it though and all of a sudden she didn't want to be alone with him. Her stuff could wait another week.

"Kay Bitch, get your stuff." She told Ronnie, pulling away from her 'boyfriend', "we're going out tonight."

"Dri baby, I thought we could have a night for us two."

She gave him a sugary sweet smile. "Gee, honey, I've been home these past two times just for you it's time to go see my friends."

She opened the car and let Lui out as she pulled Ronnie up to the house.

"Why's Lui growling at him?" Dri's mocha skinned friend asked.

The taller girl shrugged. "My guess is he pissed him off. Now come on we're dressing like Diva's."

"Won't Mark get mad? He never let's you go out all skanked out."

"Hey." Dri cried feigning hurt in her voice. "Diva's don't dress like skanks."

"Just you then." Ronnie replied with a snort. "I've seen ya on TV. How is Mark not yelling at you."

Dri winced. "It's my job but he can go fuck himself, I'll dress how I wanna."

"That's what I'm talking about." Ronnie whooped as they entered her room.

Dri went over to her closet, opening it to find it half empty. Frowning, she quickly went through it to find most of her clubbing clothes were gone. All that was left was her business attire from her last job. And she knew she didn't take that much clothing with her. She slammed her closet shut, silently cursing Mark as faced her friend with a big smile.

"Change of plans we're going shopping, then we're going clubbing."

"Can't find anything to wear?"

"You can say that." She replied through clenched teeth. "Favor, can Lui stay with you?"

Ronnie's eyes widened as she glanced outside. "Are you pissed about the girl I saw with him that night? Are you guys fighting?"

"Not at all, he's too busy to watch him properly, maybe that's why Lui is growling."

"Yeah it's no problem, I love that puppy but if you and Mark-"

"Drop it Ron."

The short hair girl nodded, eyeing her best friend warily but not saying anything else. Dri was open about everything with her if something was going on. She'd know. Dri told her everything.

... ... ...

"Tommy." Dri called as her and Ronnie made their way to the back of the line.

"Whatcha doin' you crazy girl?" The Bouncer asked latching on to her arm as she passed. "Let me get a look at you."

Dri laughed as her and Ronnie spun in a small circle. She was wearing a short black pleated skirt and a purple halter top, her long dark hair flowing down to her waist. Beside her Ronnie wore a white skirt and baby blue tank top. Tommy let out a low whistle.

"Damn girls, you two are looking fine tonight, Come on in, no WWE Diva is gonna be paying on my watch, 'specially not a local one."

"Aww Tommy, that's so sweet," The new Diva gushed, "And this extends to my friend too right?"

"Of course, anyone else?"

Ronnie grabbed Dri's hand. "We're supposed to meet Mark in the line up."

Dri went up on her toes and saw Mark's familiar dirty blonde hair, leaning over some girl, his fingers playing with her hair. Dri hid the look of disgust on her face as she shrugged.

"I don't see him, Thanks Tommy." grabbing Ronnie, she pulled the shorter girl past the line up and into the entry way ignoring the groans of people in the line up as she placed a kiss on the muscular bouncers cheek

"Shut up," Tommy yelled. "Are you in the WWE? Naw didn't think so, so you can wait in line."

"I saw Mark still in the line." Ronnie chastised her friend.

"Must've missed him." She relied with a shrug.

"No you didn't. You saw him I know you did. Now what's going on?" Her friend yelled over the music. "Are you seeing someone else? Is it that Simon Dean guy that you're traveling with?"

Dri shook her head, "Simon is my friend. I think I've just outgrown Mark. I did see him all over that chick out there, what was I supposed to do bring them both in?"

"Dri-Dri." A male voice yelled moments before she was picked up and slung over someone's shoulder.

"Put me down." She shrieked, thumping on his back. "I'm in a short skirt."

Darren, her old friend from high school, laughed, putting her down. "Right like we don't see more every week on Smackdown."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, you do?"

"Don't you watch yourself?"

"No actually, I haven't seen an episode yet, I've been a little busy."

"You're one of the hottest Diva's out there." Darren said.

She laughed and shook her head as the music stopped and the DJ got on the mic.

"Hey everyone, we having a good time, let me hear you holler."

The room cheered and the DJ waited for it to quiet. "Lets check out the TV and see what's on tonight..."

The big screen TV came on and lo and behold Smackdown was playing, Canada still got it Thursday nights.

"Check it out." the DJ yelled. "It's Smackdown with Fort Saskatchewan's very own Diva Adrianna Brent who I hear is in the house tonight."

"_And now, Tazz, I'm just getting word that we have an interview from a few weeks ago of Randy Orton, done by Smackdown's newest Diva, Adrianna Brent." _Cole was saying.

"_Oh I liked how the Simon's System worked for her, but why are we showing it now?"_

"_It seems, I'm being told, Randy Orton asked it to be played."_

As she came on the screen, a few of the clubs regulars that knew her began to cheer.

"Oh god." She groaned, burying her face in Darren's chest. She didn't look up again until she heard a loud cheer from the crowd and when she did she went a bright red as Randy Orton finished kissing her on screen and walked away with her stupidly staring after him.

"You got to kiss Randy Orton?" Ronnie gasped. "You little whore you, how could you not tell me?"

"Or me?" A voice said behind them.

She turned around to see Mark standing there anger on his face.

"Oh, where's your little friend?" She asked.

"We're going home." Mark snapped, grabbing her arm.

"Like hell we are." Dri said pulling her arm away.

"Don't play any fucking games with me Adrianna." He snarled.

"And I said it was over you jackass."

He stepped forward and Darren got in between them.

"What's your deal man? You've been a straight up asshole ever since Dri Dri went to the WWE."

"This is none of your fucking business Darren, it's between me and my girl."

"I'm not your girl, you dipshit."

"Come on girl let's get out of here." Ronnie said hoping to diffuse the situation. She grabbed Dri's hand and they began to leave.

"Get back here." Mark yelled, "I'm not done with you yet."

Adrianna just lifted her middle finger to him as she left the club.

... ... ...


End file.
